


Vincent

by BlackRose42



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Gen, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-17
Updated: 2013-08-17
Packaged: 2017-12-23 20:36:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/930856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackRose42/pseuds/BlackRose42
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A poem about the Eleventh Doctor episode "Vincent and the Doctor."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Vincent

Vincent

Vincent:  
every day the colors speak to me  
like emotions begging to be set free  
something to calm the monsters inside me  
the internal war that rages eternally  
I paint the world as only I can see  
now I fight a creature that only I can see  
Doctor, are you real or is this just a fantasy?  
the words of comfort that you offer me

Doctor:  
there’s no need to be ashamed of the way that you feel  
I know that you’re sad and that your monsters are real  
you won’t always be laughed at, scorned, and always unappreciated  
someday your work will fill up galleries and you will be appreciated  
this trip to the future is not for your vanity  
don’t we all seek some kind of immortality?  
proof that somebody else could appreciate your art  
and understand the sadness that torments your heart   
the need to leave a record of your lonely existence  
show the world the truth and beauty of your creations

Vincent:  
you have traveled throughout time and space  
but how can it be that you recognize my face?  
and tell me that I will be famous someday  
that knowledge won’t cure me, but it helps dull the pain  
we’ve traveled forward in time so many years  
to hear all their praise and it brings me to tears  
for a moment it feels like everything will be alright  
lying hand in hand with you under this starry night


End file.
